


Sealed Voice

by Akkergo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkergo/pseuds/Akkergo
Summary: Hirai Momo, the laziest student Council member who never really had interest with her surroundings suddenly declared her determination to get to know more about Myoui Mina, the elegant and calm looking girl who apparently part of the weirdest club on JYP All-Girls High School, Video Game Club. Another weird thing about Mina, is she only use some software or sketch book to communicate and the fact that no one really knows the real reason behind that habit, bothered Momo a lot.So by those reason, the careless Momo try so hard to reveal Mina's main reason on using software to communicate, and she also try to Make mina speak with her own mouth to Momo. Momo want to hear her voice.But her mini investigation turn to be a huge door to go into Myoui Mina sealed world and it made Momo change the way she see Mina.what is the main reason? what will happen?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this work on my AFF account.. but this one will be the edited version. Not really a massive edit though.. just small errors that i made and well.. I just want to share this story again. Hope you guys like it ^^

Ballroom, Saturday 19.00 PM

AUTHOR POV

A classic music was played during the formal party that held in a huge ballroom. Glamourous interior with red and gold color covering almost all the interior in that place. The ballroom was packed by people with suit & tie and beauty dresses that match with the formal occasion that been held by the business association. The event was a dinning party where all the business man and woman around the country can meet and maybe create a relation between their companies. There were plenty of big company owners came that night, from a construction company, textile, automotive, and others.

Meanwhile, here sitting a beautiful blonde who kept stuffing her mouth with all the food that served in the table. No she didn’t looked like a pig, instead she still can eat with all the table manner she learned from her parents. Food always coming to her and her family’s table since every time the waiters came with food, she never declined it. for her, it’s such a rude thing to do.

“Wah, Mr. and Mrs. Hirai! Your daughter sure a good eater huh?” said a rich looking guy, probably in his late 40s.

“Of course! A dancer must be a good eater for gaining her strength. Right Momo?” the girl just smile and nod politely.

“Your daughter is a dancer?” Mr. Hirai nod his head proudly.

“She is the best dancer in the world.” Because of that, the girl, Momo, quickly shook her head as an act of denial.

“Don’t lie to your business partner dad. I’m still lacking in many things.. I’m not the best in the world.” Said her.

“You are the best in mom’s and dad’s world Momo darling.”

Momo admit that was a cheesy words that came out from her father’s mouth but she can’t show her real thought about it. today she promised to behave and help her father’s company to gain new business partner to help boost the Hirai Co. its not a big company but still their products was needed by several business.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After her stomach was full, she excused herself to go out from the ballroom and stayed on the balcony outside. She just want to digest her food in the quiet and peaceful place where she can’t hear anything related to business and money. So yeah. Balcony was chosen as the quiet and peaceful place she knows. Well actually that’s the only thing that popped up in her head.

When she just opened the door to the balcony, she saw a girl with a ginger hair that been tied up into a bun and she wore a sleeveless black dress. That girl, with Audrey Hepburn style look alike, just stared at the city light with a glass of water in her hand. Slowly, Momo went out from the ballroom and entered the balcony. She tried not to make a huge distraction because momo didn’t want to bother her since that girl looked like she was in the deep thought about something. But the unfortunate event coming. There was a sudden attack from nature

***nguuung***

“Kyaa!!”

A bug flew across Momo’s face and it made her screamed while avoiding it. The ginger hair girl shocked as she heard a sudden noise because as far as she knew, she was alone in that balcony. At first that girl just stood still and looked to Momo without any care. But Momo been hiding her face for quiet long time so the girl a little bit concerned and decided to approach Momo. She even tried to be in the same positions as Momo which is sitting on the floor and she tapped Momo’s shoulder to check her condition.

Momo slowly lifted her head, afraid that the bug still flying around her. but as soon as she saw what was in front of her, she just froze with a blank stare. The ginger hair girl who has a neat bun hairstyle with red lipstick coloring her lips, stared at Momo worriedly. Momo became speechless and she just stared at the girl without even blinking.

Just then, suddenly all she could saw was an A4 sketch book where a question was written in there.

_Are you okay?_

Momo who was still mesmerized by the girl’s beauty took a little time to process the question while the other girl looking at her curiously yet worried. The girl shook her sketchbook to gain Momo’s attention. And it works.

“Ah.. um. Ne.. I’m okay. There was a bug flew through me and I can’t deal with bugs hehee.” The girl smile and she wrote something on her sketchbook

_Yeah.. Bugs are scary kekeke ^^ But I’m glad that you are okay._

The girl held the book with a gummy smile decorating her beautiful and glamorous face.

“T-thank you for your concern, em.. Sorry what is your name?”

again the girl doing something with her sketchbook. She was turning every page like she trying to find something. When Momo saw all the pages that been skipped, she can see that the sketchbook was written by a several words. From long until as simple as No, was in that book.

 _Whoa so she use her sketchbook to communicate? Why? Does she has a disability?_ ’ thought Momo. but she still didn’t dare to ask that kind of question. It might be too personal or can offend her.

_My name is Myoui Mina, Myoui Corp CEO’s daughter and I’m 17 years old. Nice to meet you_

Momo gulped her saliva hard as she read Mina’s introduction. Myoui corporation is a big corporation in korea and japan so Momo thought that she has to be careful with her attitude around Mina since it might effecting her father’s company.

“Oh my! Pleasure to meet you. I’m Hirai Momo 18 years old and I’m Hirai corps CEO’s daughter.” Said Momo and again, Mina went back to do something on her sketchbook, but it took longer than usual so momo expecting that she wrote a long sentences. 

_Is this you hirai-ssi? ^^_

And apparently, she drew something. The cute peach character that she drew, made Momo giggled and nod with a huge smile decorated on her face.

“yes that’s me Myoui-ssi.”

And after that, they talked for quite long time. Just the two of them, in a cool yet warm night and a dimmed voice of classical yet romantic music from inside the ballroom accompanied them. They were talking about many things. although mainly Momo the one who spoke like about the food that served in this event, or the interior and others, and sometimes she spoke about herself like her favorite food and others. Okay actually Momo mainly talked about the foods she loves.

Through the conversations, a thought about why Mina communicate with sketchbook kept roaming in Momo’s head, whether Mina has disability or perhaps there’s other reason behind it. Although she tried so hard to avoid giving Mina a question since it will be hard for her to write it, but it’s not momo if she not curious about something. So she asked and fortunately Mina already prepared the answer.

The reason is, Mina has a tiny little voice that probably hard to be heard in this kind of occasion where music and other voices collided and create a kind of noisy situation. So Mina thought that by communicate through sketchbook probably the most effective way since she doesn’t have to re-tell her words, or she doesn’t have to yelled and hurt others ear, and other reasons. But Momo didn’t mind at all. Instead, she finds it cute and interesting how the girl decided to bring her sketchbook to help her communicate.

***ring riing***

***bzzt***

“Whoa! It’s from my father. It means I must go back to him and go home.” Said Momo. Mina also shown Momo a message from her Mom that indicate also as a sign for Mina to comeback.

“Its nice to see you Myoui-ssi. Hope we can meet again sometimes. Bye!” Momo bid a goodbye to Mina and ran towards the door. But she suddenly stop and went back to Mina.

“Em.. c-can I have your number? W-well If you don’t want to it’s okay… I.. just.. you know.. maybe we can talk again sometimes or.. maybe we ca—“

Momo stopped talking when Mina gave her a piece of paper and she ran away. At first Momo stood there blankly, dumbfounded with the situation but again a wide smile appeared in her face as she read the piece of paper that mina gave her.

_Myoui Mina: +8234xxxx_

_you can text me anytime you want but phone call is prohibited ^^_

“Then texting it is!”

* * *

JYP All-Girls High School C Building, Monday 16.00 PM

AUTHOR POV

“From the entrance walk straight…. After the billboard, turn left… go up… turn left and.. ARGH! Why this map so complicated!!” Said Momo angrily.

As a student council, she must do what the student council president told her to do and right now, she has to go to the Video Game club’s room to deliver a few paper from the Student council president, Park Jihyo. Actually this supposed to be Im Nayeon’s job, but because Nayeon is absent, and Momo is the only one who’s free at this time so she’s been chosen as the ‘lucky’ one.

“Why Video game club among others.. damn.. Those people are too absurd.” Again she complained during her walk.

Video game club was known as the weirdest club in JYP High. Whenever the lunch break started, a loud noise and ruckus will be heard from the field and its because of the video game club playing the game they created in real life… like role playing. Sometimes they pretend to be a sorcerer, or a soldier, or superheroes and other things. Running around the field, screaming and making sound effect from their own mouth.. even for momo, they’re still too much to handle.

Momo keep complaining and whining along the corridor in the C building. She walked with her eyes stick to the paper she held where’s a picture of map drew in it.

“Hirai Sunbae-nim. Do you need help with something?” asked some girl who apparently passing and heard Momo’s whining.

“I need to find room C-2. But the map that Jihyo drew really confusing.” Said Momo.

“Aah room C-2. I’ll Show you then. Come sunbae.” With a wide grin Momo followed the student whom she didn’t even knows her name is.

* * *

JYP High C Building 2nd floor corridor

HIRAI MOMO POV

Glad thing I met that student and now I already in front of room c-2. There’s a sign that said ‘video game club’ so yes I’m in the right place. Please god! When I open this door, I hope i won’t experience a weird thing.

I grabbed the door knob and hesitated for a moment because well hello! I’m going to enter the room of the weirdest club in our school! Of course I will be a little bit nervous and anxious. Okay. Enter, give, and go home. As simple as that momo.

I let out a breath, knock the door and opened the door

***knock knock***

“Annyeong hase……yo…”

I froze for a second and quickly went out again, hiding myself behind the door. My heart was beating crazily and I’m not breathing normally. God I thought I almost had a heart attack…

Wondering what was happening? I saw someone sitting in that room, she was hella gorgeous although the geeky and nerdy vibe strongly attached to her.

The moment I opened the door, that girl looked at me blankly while holding a cookie in her hand and it was so cute! But its not because of her visual... I was freaked out because of her resemblance to a certain girl that I just met last Saturday. Yup! That gorgeous nerd really look like Myoui Mina.

Well after that day, me and Mina still keep in touch with each other and I must tell you, she replied my messages pretty fast like her phone is always beside her. 

As the effect of my panic reaction, I still tried to control my breath while leaning my back on the door. After I felt calmer and everything seems normal, I tried to peek through the small glass in the door and unfortunately, she made an eye contact with me! gosh that girl really looks like Myoui Mina..

I tried to scroll my messages with Mina and I finally know why all my friends keep calling me hirai pabo Momo. we’ve been chatting like every day, but I never asked about her school life. Like which school she attends, which grade etc. damn Momo.. how could you be this smart..

But hold up for a sec… Myoui Mina is the most elegant, and gorgeous girl I ever know. she is also daughter of a big company and why the hell she joined a weird club like this? 

Okay the only way I could confirmed about that girl’s identity, I have to ask her directly…

First thing first. Let’s match the direction that Jihyo gave me and the room sign. It’s says room C-2 is the video game club’s room and this is room C-2. So I’m in the right place. Okay… second. Go inside, apologize and let’s ask the girl who really look like Myoui Mina whether she is her or not. Third, if she’s not _her_ , then just give the letters to her and go, and if its _her_ , well… let’s think about that later..

But if it that girl is Mina, why I never saw her? why I never heard about her? or if she really are one of the member, why I never saw her when the weirdos doing their crazy thing? or she’s just a friend of them? but why would she.. ah molla!! My brain can’t handle this complicated things. Brave yourself Momo!

***Knock Knock***

As the door was opened, again. The only thing i saw was that girl. A ginger hair girl, with a big rounded glasses on her nose and a mouth full of cookies looking straight to my eyes innocently. i let out a wide grin as the awkwardness and embarrassment filling me. as I entered, the girl waved at me and smiled while her cheeks were stuffed with cookies. Its her. it’s definitely her.

“M..Myoui-ssi, right? Myoui Mina?” she smile and nod. Oh god it’s really her!!! okay calm yourself down momo…

“H-hi? Hehehe.” Damn momo.. why you have to stutter and greeted her awkwardly.

“Um.. sorry for earlier.. I didn’t expect to see you here, in this room. Plus, I also didn’t expect that you’re one of the student here. So.. yeah I’m sorry for being rude.”

Mina smiled and shook her head means that i didn’t do something rude to her. fiuh what a relieve

“um.. are you one of the member of this club?” Mina nod and smile at me.

OMG! She is one of this weird club member?! Like WOW! A girl like her, spends most of her time with bunch of weirdos?! Maybe I was wrong about the video game club member. Maybe not all of them are weird. Like.. come on.. look at her! if all the members are weird, I bet she’s the sanest and most normal person in the club. Or… maybe she jus—

“Whoa.. this thing is good..” I said that because of a sudden crunchy delicious thing went into my mouth. It distracted my deep thought. The person who gave that was Mina who’s now running back to her seat. Gosh perhaps I was dozing off for a quite long time just like the first time I saw her.

“So what’s bring you here Hirai-sunbae?” 

“I just want to giv— WHOAA!!! WHAT WAS THAAT?!” 

Of course I yelled. Who wouldn’t do that if you suddenly heard a robotic voice came outta nowhere, and that voice asked you a question?! But Mina shown different reaction. She tilted her head, looking pretty confused with my reaction.

“T-that!!! What was that voice coming from your laptop! The robotic thingy!” Mina giggled at how I seems freaked out about the voice that came out from her laptop.

“This is a software I created to help me speak.” Said Mina through her laptop.

“B-but why? This place is quiet enough. People still can hear your voice.” I said.

“it doesn’t matter if this place is quiet enough or not. My voice is that small.” She said. O-okay.. that’s weird enough…

“But how come it can sound so perfectly like that? It’s much more clearly than a google translate speakers.”

I’m going to tell you guys, its really sound like that laptop speak to me! its really sound like a robot but smoother! and it’s scary plus weird because a pretty girl like her speaking with a voice like that!

“Like I said, this is a software that I created. I invented this when I still on elementary school. That time, when I spoke, people always asked me to repeat every single sentences. They said that they can’t hear a thing or they can’t hear it clearly so.. I’m tired of it and invented this.”

Whoa… an elementary student created a program? She is really something. The program is indeed weird.. yet interesting and cool. Although the robotic voice kind of ruined Mina’s elegant image, I still think Mina is gorgeous. Well nobody perfect right?

“so you never talk? I mean with your mouth?” Mina nod her head and it made me gasped at shock.

“Wow! You can endured that?? I can’t even shut up for just a minute…” I said but then the annoying laughing sound came out from her laptop. It’s not ‘hahahahhaa’ but it sound like ‘ha-ha-ha’. The sound like mocking me and sounded not sincere.. But Mina shown me her gummy smile so yes she really laughing at it.

“So… What’s bring you here?” ah right.. I almost forget about that.

“Jihyo asked me to give these letters to your club. Well Nayeon is the one who supposed to do this job, but she is absent and.. here I am. Hehehe.. please give it to your leader okay?”

I gave Mina the letters that I’ve been holding and again, I stood in front of Mina’s table without doing anything.

***kreek***

“Yow my brilliant penguin! I brought new ga—eh? Moguri-ssi?” I looked at my back, and oh god it’s the club leader a.k.a Yoo Jeongyeon the weirdest of them all. She was my classmates back on the second year, so of course we know each other and yeah.. she made that nickname. Moguri, because I looked like a raccoon which is Neoguri and my name is Momo so… yeah…Moguri.

“What are you doing here? Wanna join our club?” I quickly shook my head and my hands as a denial.

“I’m just delivering letters from Jihyo.” I said.

“Isn’t that nabongs job?” again.. another weird nickname that I assumed as Nayeon’s nickname.

“yes. It is. But she’s absent so.. I’m here.” I said.

“Don’t worry eonni. Nayeon eonni won’t leave you.” Said robotic Mina. Damn I must adapt to that sound as soon as possible.. 

Okay I’ve done my job and its time to go. “eum… my job in here is done. So.. I’ll take my leave.” I said.

“well.. okay then. If you want to join our club, the door is widely open for everyone or if you just want to chill out and have a relaxing game, just come to our club.” Said Jeongyeon.

I just smiled and bow politely. Oh yes… of course I bid goodbye to Mina.

* * *

JYP All-Girls High School Class 3-1, Tuesday Lunch Break

AUTHOR POV

As usual, the Student Council trio—Im Nayeon, Park Jihyo, and Hirai Momo, eat their lunch together in class. But now Tzuyu, the freshmen whom also one of the council member, also join the trio and they ate together in Momo’s table. Actually they already done eating and right now they just chitchatting about so many thing. Tzuyu used this moment to ask a few questions regarding her studies since Jihyo and Nayeon known as the top 10 smartest student in school.

Momo? Well that girl right now just relaxing and enjoying the view on her left side. She’s always been the laziest among her friends. Her life cycle probably just sleep, eat, school, dance, eat, and repeat. Even she’s known as the most irresponsible student council member as she always ditch a weekly meeting or she didn’t really pay attention to the clubs she should supervise. Except for the dancing club since she is one of the member. Plus.. she loves dozing a lot. So yeah.. Dozing while looking at the peaceful green field on her left is something that Momo usually do after her stomach is full.

But the green peaceful and empty field that Momo been staring at since few minutes ago, vanished. It suddenly changed to somehow like a war field due to the ruckus that created by a group of girls.

_Oh god the VG club again._

The VG club member running here and there, hiding behind the trees and using bottle like a walkie-talkie, and all of them were aiming an imaginary gun to a girl with laptop hanging on her stomach. Well the laptop has a strap that clung on her neck and she looked like a popcorn seller in cinema. And although the girl looked a little bit weird, Momo can’t stop staring at her.

Since yesterday, that girl’s face always popped on Momo’s thought. Yes the girl is Mina but no, Momo not fell in love with her. It just the fact that Mina actually never talk using her own mouth bothers her a lot. Actually, she just curious about Mina’s real voice.

Momo kept staring at Mina who’s now walking like a penguin while the other pretend to shot her. Momo can also hear a sound of some kind of an angry penguin. 

_what? she’s a monster penguin that should be killed? Geez those girls.._

Just then, Mina suddenly turned her head to her right and their eyes met. Their positions were not that far. They can still recognize each other and their face still shown clearly. Both of them just staring at each other from afar and lost at their own thought. But then Mina bowed and it made Momo came back to earth and gave a small bow to her. of course the infamous goofy grin appeared and it made Mina let out her gummy smile.

“Nayeon-ah. can I asked you something?” asked Momo. But her gaze still locked at Mina who’s already playing as a monster penguin again.

“Does Mina really never talk?” Asked Momo.

“Mina? You mean Myoui Mina? The VG club’s genius?” Momo just nod didn’t know its true or not but as long as its Myoui Mina she just nod.

“She speaks a lot! She looked like a timid and shy girl, but actually she—“

“WITHOUT her laptop tho.” Momo made a correction with a full stressed on the ‘without’ word and she still locked her eyes to Mina.

“Well…Before she invented that software, she’s a chatterbox. Always asking this and that, telling story about this and that. But after she created _iSpeak—_ the name of the software, she never speaks with her own voice again. I even forget how her voice back then.” All the past tense that Nayeon told to Momo, made her switched her focus to Nayeon.

“Wait. Back then? You knew her? I mean you know her since she is the member of the VG club. But.. you already knew her before that?” Nayeon nod and it made Momo’s jaw dropped as she shocked with the sudden fact.

“she’s my junior back in elementary school and our parents are friends so yeah...” Said Nayeon.

“So.. She never talk after that? Did she always brought her laptop everywhere back then? Do you know the reason why she did that?” asked Momo with her curiosity level boost up.

“Like I said. No she never speak with her own mouth again after that. Every hours, every week, every month, she always stick with her laptop going here and there using iSpeak to talk instead using her own mouth. Well she said that she addicted to it and it became a habit so she doesn’t want to speak with her mouth again.”

Nayeon statement made Momo confused for a second. Mina looked like a really geeky weirdo by the reason nayeon just said and its different with the version that momo heard from mina. Momo version made Mina looked innocent and cute you know… girl with soft and tiny voice. but here, Nayeon created a new image of Mina and of course it made Momo more curious about Mina. 

“Really? Well.. She told me because her voice is small and she’s tired to repeat every single word because people hard to hear her voice.” said Momo

“w-well.. maybe that’s also right. I don’t really remember about her voice.. do you remember anything Jihyo? You probably knew her better than me.” asked Nayeon.

“Wait.. Jihyo knew her too??”

“Mina is also my junior in elementary school and she used to live near my house, so yeah I’m quite close to her.”

“So so.. do you know something??”

“As far as I could remember, yes. She really has a small voice. And for why she preferred use her laptop.. I don’t think she told me the same one as she told to both of you.... But I don’t really remember that well since it was happened back when we were kids...” Said Jihyo.

“But hold up… what with these sudden interest in her, Ms. Hirai?” asked Jihyo.

“Ng? oh nothing I just never saw someone like her that’s all. hehehe.” then they just shrug it off and continue to help Tzuyu with her studies.

Momo threw her gaze on Mina again and lots of question built up in her head. it’s a rare thing tho since Momo never likes the complicated thing in her head, but the suspicious thing behind the reason why Mina use iSpeak often, made Momo broke her own life principle.

“That’s It!” The three looked at Momo who’s now standing on the chair.

“Eonni.. can you stop disturbing my study? Jihyo eonni and Nayeon eonni stop teaching me whenever you talk..” complain tzuyu. But Momo just grin and said.

“Listen okay, I’m going to find the real reason why Mina never speak, and I will make her speak to me with her own voice!” All of them relieve a deep breath disbelief with their friend.

“Stop doing nonsense. Just concentrate on your studies. This is your last year on High school.” Momo ignorned Jihyo’s lecture and just grinning happily while looking at Mina.

_‘I’m gonna solve your mystery..Myoui Mina.’_ said momo on her thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Class 3-A, Wednesday, a Week later 10.00 AM

AUTHOR POV

All the students were concentrating to the lesson and since it was math subjects, no one dare to let their eyes away from the board. Well.. of course we all know that math is a complicated thing and in order to understand it well, focus is the key.

“Ms. Hirai!”

oh… Perhaps Momo the only person who’s brave enough not to pay attention at the lesson. The girl is comfortably and peacefully asleep on her table, didn’t even care about the lesson. And well.. it’s not really the first time she fell asleep in classes especially math and that will always made her teacher in fumes. Like what happened now.

“Ms. Park, wake her up.” Said the teacher to Jihyo who’s seated beside Momo, separated by an empty space for people to walkthrough.

Without a word, the almighty president god jihyo just kicked Momo’s chair and made the owner woke up. It was a success of course. Momo let out a grunt and lifted up her head towards Jihyo. Due to annoyance, momo gave Jihyo a glare that she soon retrieved as she intimidated by a pair of burning big round eyes Jihyo has.. Yes apparently Jihyo glared back at her in a more terrifying manner.

“Morning Ms.Hirai.” Said the teacher, sarcastically.

Momo then sat up from her previous position and nonchalantly answered her teacher’s greeting. Complete ignored the obvious anger displayed on her teacher’s face. “Good morning sir.”

“Had a good rest?” and momo just nod at that.

“Okay. Since you already had a nice rest, I assume you can answer the question number five right?” asked the teacher.

With her drowsy eyes, Momo looked at the question and her eyebrows started to frown. “Damn…” whispered her to herself.

“So.. the answer is?”

“It’s C.” after hearing that, the whole class let out an ‘oooh’ sound in unison. They amazed since maybe this is the first time Momo gave a right answer at math. All the students in the class know that Momo is really bad at math and she doesn’t even have willing to learn about it.

“Whoa. Nice! Finally you can get the right answer Ms. Hirai! Now, do you mind if you explain it to your friends?” asked the teacher

“yes I do mind sir.” Said Momo lightly.

She didn’t even realized the changed on her teacher’s face. His proud smile had turned to a scary frown which indicate how angry he is. But because of another ‘light’ kick from Jihyo, Momo dragged herself lazily to the front of the class and stood beside the teacher.

“Now please write on the board and tell your friends how you can get that answer.” Said the teacher.

Momo just nod and grabbed the chalk. She release a huge deep sigh and wrote something on the board. But when she finished wrote the answer, all her classmate tried to hold their laugh while Jihyo and Nayeon massaging their forehead.

_I randomly chose it._

As Soon as the teacher saw that, he gave momo a glare while Momo just showed her goofy grin.

“Out Ms.Hirai.” said the teacher

“W-why?! I didn’t do anything wrong.” Said Momo

“so sleeping during my class and doing THIS is not wrong huh, Ms. Hirai?” Asked her teacher while pointing at the board.

To that question, Momo shook her head proudly and said, “Perhaps sleep in saem’s class is wrong. But saem asked me to write how I got the answer, right? Well.. this is how I got it. I don’t see anything wrong with that.”

“Ms. Hirai, Out from my class!” demand the teacher.

“Well saem.. this is my class. You don’t have an—“

“OUT OR YOU END UP IN PRINCIPLE OFFICE!”

Momo quickly dashed out from the class and it made all her classmate laughed at her. with a frown and a grumpy pout, Momo just stood beside the front door, under the class sign.

* * *

JYP High A Building 1st floor corridor

HIRAI MOMO POV

Damn… I don’t really understand that bald old man. I do everything he said yet he end up mad at me. geez..

But hey! Look at the bright side! I don’t have to hear any boring thing or any complicated thing anymore since I have to stay here until the lesson ends which is like in an hour and half or more…. kekeke.

Thank god I have my phone in my pocket and decided to play with it. tho there will be no notification come up since everyone is still on the class. But you know, browsing on the web is one of the best time killer.

“O? Moguri-ssi?” I looked at the person who called me. She stood across me and she was just went out from her class, perhaps got detention like me.

“What’re you doing here? The teacher sent you out too?” I nod at her question. Oh by the way, she’s Yoo Jeongyeon, the VG club’s leader.

At first I want to focus on my phone again but the weird yet cautions move that Jeongyeon kept doing—peeking the class through the window, looking left and right like she was looking for something.. really bothers me. but then she suddenly squatted down and crawled away from her class door. W-wait. Is she trying to escape?!

“Yah! Where are you think you’re going?!” I said half whispering.

“Wanna come along?” she asked in the same manner. but more playfully.

“Are you crazy?? You’re still grounded!”

“Why bother standing there for an hour and half without doing anything? Its boring! I’m going to other place.” although I used to be kicked out from math class, running away from it probably going to be my first time. It’s scares me so I kind of hesitated when she asked me.

“Won’t teacher doubled your punishment?”

“They won’t double the punishment. Only the nags. But you don’t have to worry about that! We’re going to the safest place for us to skip classes. So are you coming or not?”

The word ‘safest’ made me a little bit interested with her offer. Without answering her question, I do what she just did a while ago, peeking inside the class, checking my surrounding and slowly crawling towards jeongyeon’s back. I hope this is worth it…

“Ah right I almost forgot. Here. Use this.”

I took a small black thing from her. before I asked her, I saw jeongyeon put that thing in her ear. Don’t tell me this is a spy kind of thingy? W-wait w-wait.. don’t tell me I’m going to experience the VG club role-playing thing.. no no I won’t do this..

“test test” the vague sound I just heard made me curious about the tiny thing I held. So I end up using it in my right ear.

“Ostrich here with a guest. Eagle can you hear me?” said Jeongyeon

“Loud and clear capt!” said another voice.

“Okay guide us to the safe house.”

“Roger that! First, stay humble so you can be positive.”

What?? What does she mean? Why all of the sudden she gave a quotes to us?? But suddenly Jeongyeon crawled away and I decided to do what she do.

We crawled quiet long until the end of our class and we arrived at the intersection where left is into school park which also a path to go to other building, on my right is to the school gate, straight is to other 3rd year classes, and there also stairs to the second floor which is the second year classes located in. now where are this safe house they’ve been talking?

“Eagle, we are positive.” Aah.. I get it know.. stay humble so you can be positive means we must stay low or crawling until we reach the intersection which it shape like a positive sign.. damn this girls.. what a weird and long codes..

“Your future is bright, but beware of your past capt.” Said the eagle. Geez… I can be a wise person if I keep hearing this motivational ‘quotes’ from them.

“Copy that. Raccoon, stay her for a sec.” wait racco—oh you know what.. whatever. I’ll just stay still and play along with her.

Now she squat a bit and walked slowly to her left and go near the door while aiming her imaginary gun a.k.a her hands, to her front and once she arrived at the door, she gave me a signal to go near her. Again… I hope this ‘adventure’ is worth it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The walked to this place is kind of weird with Jeongyeon kept acting like a spy or soldier or anything like that and strange yet wise codes I heard from my right ear came from a girl called eagle. But here right now, I’m standing in front of the so called safe house. What I can’t believe is… this is the VG Club room..

I’m quite hesitate to go in.. I mean.. how come this place could be a safe house? This club filled with bunch of weirdo, doing weird things.. Oh well.. let’s give it a try.

When I opened the door, there are three girls in the room. Two sitting at the desk and directly looking at me and jeongyeon who’s now turning the game console on.

“Euh.. H-hi there?”

“Ah right.. I almost forgot. Everyone, this is Momo. Momo, this is everyone” Wow.. look at Jeongyeon effort on introducing me to her friends.. she said it so lightly while setting up the game console. But then she turned around and gave me a smile.

“Just Kidding. Everyone, introduce yourself to our guest!” said Jeongyeon Because of that, the light red or maybe orange like haired girl and a dark brown haired girl smiled at me and start introduced their self.

“annyeong haseyo! You’ve heard my voice earlier. I’m eagle but my real name is kim dahyun, 1st year student and this is the one who owned that earpiece, squirrel, Minatozaki Sana, 2nd year.” Said the orange like haired girl and the so called squirrel waved at me.

“I’m Hirai Momo.. 3rd year student. Nice to meet you guys.” I said while bowing to them.

“Just enjoy yourself Moguri-ssi. This is the safest place ever for ditching classes without being punished.” Said Jeongyeon. I sat on a black sofa that Jeongyeon also sat on and watched her playing something.

“Hey Jeongyeon-ssi. Why this place, your club room, could be the safest place to run from teachers?” I asked.

“Well can’t you see? We have Minatozaki here and don’t forget that the almighty Myoui is also our member. Who even dare to mess with those two big company heirs huh?”

Aah.. right.. Myoui Co. and Minatozaki Co. are big company in japan and Korea. Well both of them mainly a Japan company that broad up their branch to korea, same as my father’s but those two are like the oldest company inherited from generation to generation while the hirai company was just created in my father’s era so yeah.. Teachers are still going to treat me like a normal student while Mina and the Minatozaki girl will be treated as a queen.

Oh wait.. Probably this is also the reason why school never complain about VG club’s activity. Well school asked us, the student council to cut all the unbeneficial and non-sense club whom only exist for refreshing and cost so many school budget. Many useless club were disbanded with our authority but.. I never saw VG club on the list. Tho the only thing they do are just playing and creating game. Maybe because there are two big company’s daughters in this club which is also donator for the school and it made school never considered them as a non-sense club. What a fair world.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Throughout the time, I tried to blend in with the VG club members like just enjoying my free time and relaxing. I just laid myself on sofa and played my phone while those three doing something different. Jeongyeon still with her game. The eagle girl still focusing on the pc like she’s monitoring something, and the Minatozaki girl.. well she just applying nail arts on her fingers. Damn… this girls really aren’t afraid that teachers might caught them huh?

“You know if you feel comfortable in here, you can be one of our member.” Said jeongyeon.

“I don’t really interested in game and I don’t have any knowledge about it.”

“But we have Myoui Mina.” I dropped my phone and get closer to Jeongyeon.

“And what that supposed to mean?” Jeongyeon paused her game and looked at me

“You like her don’t you?” I widen my eyes as jeongyeon asked that and I shook my head hard. well Mina is totally fine but I think I still don’t have that kind of feeling towards her… yet. Maybe?

“Then why you suddenly want to know her more? why you suddenly want to get close to her? why you suddenly want to be her friend? And why you suddenly want to reveal mina’s voice? why? Isn’t that because you interested with her? i brought you here because of those things you told to mina a few days ago. i need an answer. a sincere and true one.”

ah.. so this is about that.. Mina must be the one who told her about this. yes a few days ago I decided to talk to mina and tell her everything about my plan. You know the plan to make mina speak to me using her own voice and reveal the true reason of why she use an app to communicate. Well I’m a straightforward person so I told her. and I think if I hide my real intention to her when I tried to be her friends, perhaps she might be hurt if she knows later. You know…. the feeling of being used or something like that.. I don’t want her to miss understand that. So yea.. and amazingly she’s okay with it.

“So Moguri-ssi. You like her don’t you?” suddenly Dahyun and Sana moved and sat around me and gave me the same gaze that jeongyeon gave me. whoa.. this is scary..

“w-well.. she is indeed pretty and cute but listen. the reason why I tried so hard to get closer with her is because i’m curious about her. she’s the most unique person I’ve ever met and she is really an interesting person especially her way to communicate. So no romance feeling in this thing. Just simply a curiosity.” I said but no responds from them. they just staring at me with no expression. Okay.. maybe they need more explanation..

“Honestly, I’ve asked nayeon and jihyo about mina and you guys know right, that they are close with each other. so I asked about the reason why Mina used iSpeak but the reason they told me, were different with the one that Mina told me. so I think there’s something more behind it.. because of that, I tried to be her friend and perhaps she would tell me about the real reason after that.. ”

Those three looked at each other’s eyes like they were sending messages through their eyes. Perhaps they think I’m going to do something bad to Mina or anything.. okay let’s prevent that to happen.

“But guys, listen. I won’t do bad things to her. even if she decided not to tell me the truth or she won’t speak normally to me, I’m okay with that and I won’t leave her. I really want to get close with Mina.”

“and why is that? Is it because she’s a Myoui?” I shook my head fast as a strong denial.

“No! of course not! Those unique things that mina have are the reason why I really interested to her and of course those made me want to be her friend. It’s like her traits magnetized me. if you guys afraid that I might leave her, I won’t and if you guys think I might hurt her, I promise I will do my best not to do it. promise.”

Again those three looked at each other and suddenly they smiled at me. “Okay we get it know. we trust you. Mina is our precious sister so don’t harm her okay.” I nod and smiled widely as those there also smiled at me. whuw what a relive.

We continue our conversation and we talked about many things like mainly I asked about what this club usually do every day, what project that they’ve succeeded, and of course about Mina.

These are a few important thing about Mina. First, she loves ketchup and sweet food especially cakes. Second, there’s a rule that we mustn’t break. Whenever Mina in the middle of doing something and there are earphone plugged in her ears, it means she don’t want anyone to disturb her since she is in the middle of high concentration mode. Even if the earphone is not even plugged to phone or laptop, we should go away because when Mina angry, it’s scary. Lastly, Mina always looks anxious whenever there is a heavy rain pouring down. they didn’t know tho the reason behind it but that’s okay.. I just have to remember all this things so I can be close to her.

And also through this conversation with those three, we really are mustn’t judge the book by it covers.. because yeah.. these girls whom I always thought as the weirdest people on earth, are simply normal although they usually doing something weird every lunch break. But they are friendly, funny and really kind persons. So I think this is why Nayeon always mad at us—me and jihyo, whenever we laughing and mocking at the weird stuffs that VG club usually do. Sana the chatterbox, dahyun the gag man and jeongyeon the one who always throw a lame jokes. But I still laugh at it.

* * *

AUTHOR POV

As those girls laughing and playing games leisurely, suddenly they heard someone from the hallway yelled Jeongyeon’s name and her voice sounds like Nayeon’s voice. Jeongyeon paused her game and rushed to the door to lock it. Jeongyeon also took off her blazer and covered a small window on the door to prevent Nayeon peeking from it.

***Knock knock knock***

“YOO JEONGYEON! Open the door!”

All of them started to panic. Even sana suddenly tripped over nothing because of it. Momo a little bit scared but she kind of relieves since it was just Nayeon. But if its Jihyo, she probably trying to jump from the window or climb up to the rooftop. The person who really scared of Nayeon is not Dahyun and Sana since they can just tell Nayeon that they were discussing about new project and nayeon usually okay with it.

Those two were panicking because they don’t know how to protect Jeongyeon from Nayeon since Jeongyeon can’t use the same reason as them. it all because Nayeon really strict with Jeongyeon since Jeongyeon is already in senior year and she need to study harder. So if nayeon caught Jeongyeon ditch class, Nayeon would scold her longer then teacher usually scold her and when nayeon start scolding, you can order a couple of foods from delivery services twice or maybe more. Because of it, Jeongyeon sometimes called her granny.

The door kept creating a loud noise as Nayeon kept knocking or perhaps punching at the door and it made all of them more panic than ever. In the mid of chaos, Dahyun who’s been sticking in front of her computer, looked intense as she typed something furiously on it.

“Sana eonni help me!” said Dahyun. Sana dashed to where dahyun is and take over her position. out of curiosity, momo also went near them and she shocked the moment she saw what’s on the monitor. Its full of letters and numbers like they were trying to break a code.

“What are you doing?” Momo asked.

“Someone messing with the CCTV code and we need to break it so we can see through the CCTV outside the room.” Said Dahyun.

“Yah! it’s not the right time to do that! do something here!” Whispered Jeongyeon

“We’re trying to see possible escape route here eonni. But ugh.. Why suddenly there’s a strong security barrier at the system..”

“W-wait! You guys are breaking to school security system?!” I asked and dahyun nod at it.

“Well. The school security system was made by Minatozaki co. so it’s not a crime for us to break it since Sana eonni didn’t mind at all. But someone messing with it.” Momo who felt dizzy when she looked at those codes decided to sit on the sofa and play with her phone.

“Yah Moguri-ssi! How could you be so relax in situation like this!!” again, whispered Jeongyeon in such a panic way.

“It’s Just Nayeon.. her nags are harmless.. not like Jihyo. Besides, I don’t know what I can help so.. maybe I could contribute by relaxing.” Said Momo.

“Done! We’re In!” said Sana

“Hurry let’s find som—“

Dahyun word were left unfinished and changed to a deep sigh. Sana also let out a sigh after seeing what displayed on the screen. She then walked towards towards the door and wanted to unlock it, before Jeongyeon stopped her.

“Yah! Do you want me to die?!” whispered her.

“Trust me. it’s going to be okay.” Said Sana.

“Are you crazy? That bunny will beat me up!”

“Sana eonni, just shove her away and unlock the door.” Sana did what Dahyun said and pushed Jeongyeon out from the door and it made Jeongyeon ran to hide herself under the desk.

***Click***

The door was widely opened but there was nothing. Just an empty hallway. Sana just walked away from the door and sat on the sofa.

“you can come in eonni. You succeeded to trick us and made us panicked.” Said Dahyun.

Suddenly a girl popped up with a huge happy gummy smile and she gave us a V sign with her hand. As Jeongyeon saw who the person is, she yelled at her furiously.

“YAH! It’s not funny at all Minari!” yelled Jeongyeon angrily. When Momo heard Jeongyeon mention’s Mina’s name, Momo turned her head towards the door and their eyes met.

“O? where’s nayeon?” asked Momo. Mina chuckled because of Momo’s question

“I don’t know. kekeke.” All of them was so shocked, hearing Nayeon’s voice came out from Mina’s laptop

“How could you do that?!” asked Momo.

“I just upgraded the iSpeak. How is it? cool right?” Said Mina as she closed the door and walked to her desk.

The truth is, mina changed her usual robotic voice on her app with Nayeon's voice. she just want to trick her friends since they usually pranked her. mostly Jeongyeon.

“Whoa.. you upgraded that?! Cool! Mina, you should sell this to an IT company! You’ll be rich! i mean richer than now!” said Jeongyeon who already sat on sofa preparing to play game again.

“I’m still going to develop it more until its really really perfect.”

“But you already developed it like more than a decades!” Mina just shook her head at dahyun’s remark.

Momo who’s easily amused by an interesting thing, walked towards Mina’s desk and looked into the laptop curiously. Mina smiled a little as she saw Momo’s amused face near her. Momo just looked like a little kid who found something new and Mina found it cute.

“This is really cool! can you use my voice too??” Momo asked full of enthusiasm. Mina giggled softly and nod.

“but I need to record your voice first. Are you okay with that?” Momo nod hard with a huge smile plastered on her face and she just doing everythin Mina told her to do.

While Momo and Mina focus on putting Momo’s voice in the app, Jeongyeon, dahyun and sana discussing about the security system that been hacked by someone.

“You know what, the person who hacked the school security system must be great at programming.” Said sana.

“yes sana eonni is right. usually we can break it just with a simple code that Sana eonni told us, but when we entered the code, another security barrier showed up and it even harder than the original one.” Said dahyun

“fortunately I remember a few steps that Mina taught me and I can break it easily.” Said sana

“then you should tell you father about it sana! Make him create a new system that hard to be broke.” Said Jeongyeon.

“but we must find the culprit first and asked that person to change it to no-“ sana was cut by Momo's shocking remarks.

“you don’t have to do that. I’m the one who hacked the system.” All of them looked at Momo with shocked and confusion. but Momo shook her head and pointed at Mina who apparently using Momo's voice to talk. and Mina smile as she tricked her friends again.

“I broke the system and change it a little bit so I can successfully completed my plan to scare you guys hehehe Mian.” After hearing that the three of them ran to Mina and tickled her hard.

Momo enjoying the view with Mina smiling wide and she keep moving right and left try to avoid her club mate’s deadly hands. But Momo decided to stop them as Mina’s face is burn red and she look struggled to breath. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

A few minutes later

***Ding dong deng dong ding dong deng dong***

The bell that indicate the end of the class rang loudly but all of them didn’t really mind that sound. They were busy playing games and do something else. Even now Momo are playing against Jeongyeon in a fighting game. Momo who never play any games find the fighting game really fun and it kind of addicting. Sana and dahyun just watching them and betting for the winner, while Mina just doing something with her laptop.

“yah moguri-ssi! You said that you can’t play any game!” complain Jeongyeon while she tried really hard to hit Momo’s character.

“I am! i didn’t know I can play game this good! Yeah! another win!!” said Momo as her character killed Jeongyeon’s.

“I can’t let a newbie hurt our club’s pride. Minari! We need you!” said Jeongyeon. Mina walked to the sofa and took Jeongyeon’s joy stick. Jeongyeon massaging Mina's shoulder while Mina just randomly chose a character. But for Momo, she still playing with the same character that made her win over Jeongyeon plenty times.

“You want me to go easy on you, Myoui?” Mina smirked at Momo and it made Momo shocked a bit. She didn’t know an innocent girl can smirk..

The game started and it end easily with Mina’s victory. Even Mina wins with a K.O, meaning mina’s character didn’t lose any Health Point (HP) or blood. They done couple of times but the result still the same. Mina remains undefeated.

“Let me introduced you. She is Myoui Mina. Our software and programming developer plus game master. All of our game also tested by her first. If she finds it interesting, then we can send it to a game creating competition.” Momo shocked at what Jeongyeon said and she gave two thumbs up to Mina and of course the timid penguin just smile and bow politely.

***ring ring***

Momo’s phone suddenly rang. But the moment took her phone out of her pocket, she froze when she saw the caller ID that written on her phone screen.

“why you’re not answering it sunbae?” asked Dahyun.

“J-Jeongyeon.. you said that.. This club is the safest place to ditch class right?”

“Yup! No one can mess with us!”

With her hand shivered hard, Momo showed them her phone. “I-including.. her?”

Once they saw what’s written on the screen, the three of them also shocked and started to get panic. while Mina, well.. she just being herself. Calm and composed.

“Red alert guys!! Dahyun, Eagle mode and.. once she came, act like you’re working on something! Sana, uh… come sit at the sofa with me! Let’s pretend to discuss about next project. Mina.. just do what you usually do.”

All of them nod at Jeongyeon command and ran to their position. dahyun in front of the computer, Jeongyeon and Sana on sofa discussing about something, Mina doing something with her laptop and Momo dozing emptily at her phone which written ‘God Jihyo’ on it. the club member also afraid with Jihyo so they also panicking when they saw her name. Although they didn’t do anything wrong, but just seeing Jihyo’s name made them scared. It has a same feeling when you driving behind a police officer’s car. (A/N: You get it right? the nervousness even you didn’t do anything wrong. Kkk~)

“Got my eyes on her! she’s on the garden! But bad news! Nayeon eonni is with her!” Said dahyun.

“oh my god I’m in a big trouble if both of them coming! What should I do!!” said Momo who’s now running around the room.

“hide her!” said Jeongyeon.

“where? We don’t have enough space!” said Sana.

“They’re on the C building entrance!” all of them start to panic more but suddenly Mina dragged Momo to her desk and gave her a helmet and gloves. Those things have wires that mina pasted all over Momo’s arms.

“W-what is this?! I can’t see a thing!” said Momo

“Now you just dance freely. Any kind of dance is fine.” Said Mina through her app.

“w-what? right now is not the time fo—“

“just trust me sunbae.” Momo then shut her mouth up and start dancing. She thought that it kind of stupid but somehow Mina’s words hypnotize her and made her did that immediately.

***Knock knock knock***

Dahyun immediately ran to the door and opened it. there stood two scary student council member, ready to kill a girl named Hirai Momo.

“I’m looking for a girl name Hirai Momo who apparently running away from a detention.” Said Jihyo. Momo could hear loud and clear what Jihyo said and she trembling in fear. But Momo keep dancing, hiding her nervousness.

“said that I’m the one who brought you here.” Mina whispered (still with her laptop but with a very low volume) to Momo 

“Hirai-ssi. Stop dancing and mind to tell us the reason why you ran away even though you were just kicked out from the class by teacher?” asked Jihyo who’s now standing in front of her. But Momo can’t see it since she's using a helmet that blinded her. Nayeon also beside her with a glare.

“M-Myoui asked me to come here.. so I-I just came along.” Said Momo.

Then, Mina suddenly held Momo so she stopped dancing. After that she unplugged all the wires off from Momo’s arms and she also took off the helmet and gloves from her. Now Momo could see Jihyo’s burning big eyes and Nayeon sharp glare in front of her.

“Stop scaring her like that eonni. look, I need Hirai sunbae to try this.” Mina showed Jihyo and Nayeon something from her laptop and it made both of them amazed.

“Whoa! It's doing the same dance like what Momo just did!” the entire room were curious so they went to Mina’s laptop and see Mina’s masterpiece.

“I heard Hirai sunbae is the best dancer in our school so I decided to ask for her help to make this thing. It’s for a nearest competition that sana and Jeongyeon eonni are discussing about.”

Mina neatly covered up all the lies and made it like a real thing. this is one of the evidence that Mina is really are genius since she can think for solution that fast.

“Yokshi uri Minari!” said Jeongyeon, dahyun and Sana. Who glad that Mina successfully perfecting their lie. Mina just smiled and gave them a V sign. While Momo just dozed at the monitor, amazed with Mina’s masterpiece.

_‘it’s not even 5 minutes but she manage to create something like that? Wow..’_ thought Momo.

“Okay I believed you. But next time, please tell me first okay?” Mina nod at Jihyo’s request.

“So how about you Ms. Yoo. Didn’t we have an agreement about not to use class time as a club meeting?” asked Nayeon.

“w-well.. I was just from teacher’s room since I was kicked out from the class. And they called me here said that Mina has a project to show.” Nayeon squinted her eyes at Jeongyeon, doubting her answer. But Nayeon decided to let it go.

“Fine. But there is no next time okay?” Jeongyeon Nod.

“Now. Mina, are you done your thing with Momo?” Mina nod.

“Okay now everybody let’s go back to class and you can continue discussing about the project later on the lunch break.” Said Jihyo. all of them nod and start walking out the room. But Mina still sat on her chair and Momo approached her.

“Thank you.. for saving me.” said Momo. Mina just smile at Momo and gave her a thumb

“hey you two come on.” Said Jihyo.

“I’ll stay for a bit eonni. I have something to do.” Said Mina.

“work?” Mina nod.

“Okay. Come on Momo don’t disturb her.” Jihyo dragged Momo out of the room to her class.Mina just chuckled a bit when she saw Momo tried to refuse being dragged by Jihyo but then she focused her mind on her laptop.

Mina is indeed one of the best young programmer. Her skills were used by many company and she owned many copyrights through her software and game. So Mina not just an ordinary student. She is a programmer, a game maker, and she does many things regarding to programming like creating a security system etc. Jihyo and teachers know about it so they freely let mina in and out of the class. Besides, there is no teacher who dares to do something with Mina since she is the Myoui daughter. But just then when Mina want to put her earphone in her ear, her phone vibrating and she smiled when she saw what’s written on it.

_Message From Hirai Sunbae:_

_Mina, thank you so much for saving me.. well I don’t know how to repay it but.. eum do you mind if I drive you home? I just want to repay you that’s all.._

Meanwhile, Momo who’s now walking out from building C with Jihyo and Nayeon keep nagging at her, startled when her phone vibrate.

_Message From Myoui ^^:_

_You don’t have to but okay. I’ll be waiting on the club’s room. See you afterschool sunbae ^^_

But then another message came from her again

_Message From Myoui ^^:_

_Oh and good luck for the next class! Make sure you won’t be kicked out from class again kekeke. Fighting!_

Momo suddenly gave nayeon and Jihyo a huge smile and it scares them. “What’s with that face?” asked Jihyo.

“Nothing hehe. Kaja! Let’s study hard!” Nayeon and Jihyo looked at each other confused with their friend

“Hey you two! Come one! We’re going to be late!” said Momo who’s now happily skipped far away from nayeon and Jihyo.

“Sometimes, she can be weirder than all the VG club combined.” Said Jihyo

“Yeah.. You’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you For reading! Don't forget to leave some comment and kudos~ (if you want..) ^^  
> 


End file.
